powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
GP 36: Sosuke… Eternally
is the thirty-sixth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. It is the conclusion of the two part showdown with Land Pollution Minister Yogostein and deals with the fate of Sosuke Esumi. Synopsis to be added Plot After Sōsuke is encased in rust by Yogostein's attack and presumed dead, the other Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings grieve over him and vow to defeat Yogostein. Meanwhile, Yogostein, relishing in his Horonderthal upgrade, is out terrorizing the city. The enraged Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings confront the Pollution Minister, but their rage at Sōsuke's condition affects their fighting effectiveness, and they are easily defeated. Just when things couldn’t get any worse, Yogostein snatches away everyone's Change Souls, returning them to their civilian forms. Bomper and the Ancient Engines arrive just in time to ferry the team to safety. The defeat leaves the teams feeling worse than ever, deciding to give up. However, their memories of Sōsuke's finest moments inspire them to confront Yogostein once more, despite their inability to transform. Though outmatched, the team manages to severely wound Yogostein with his own YogoSpear before he enlarges. Renn asks BOMPER to send the Engine Casts to them. Despite Sōsuke's absence, Speedor gladly joins the battle. Everyone boards their respective Engines, knowing full well that their civilian forms will be severely tested. When Renn spots the Change Souls inside the wound on Yogostein's body, Speedor throws himself at the Pollution Minister and pins him down long enough for the Go-On teams to climb inside and reclaim their Change Souls. The Go-On teams transform and assemble Engine-Oh G12, which quickly takes Yogostein down and undoes the rust attack he had unleashed on the city. Yogostein, further injured and back to normal size, is still determined to use the now-damaged Horonderthal upgrade key. He attempts to flee, but he is confronted by a revived and extremely angry Sōsuke. As his teammates watch anxiously, Sōsuke transforms into Go-On Red and engages Yogostein in a one-on-one duel. Go-On Red wins the duel and Yogostein is destroyed. Kegalesia and Kitaneidas mourn the loss of their comrade as the Go-On teams celebrate Sōsuke's recovery. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - *Go-On Green - *Go-On Black - *Go-On Gold - *Go-On Silver - Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 4.6% *'Engine Narrator': Engine Jum-bowhale *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Buson ("It's a turnaround victory!") *'Go-On Seminar': How tall is Engine-O G12? **'Answer': 93 meters (the height of a 20 story building) *When Sosuke becomes encased in rust, while the other Go-Ongers and Hiroto display, shock and grief, Miu in particular seems to grieve the most over him. This further supports the idea that Miu harbored romantic feelings for Sosuke. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 9 features episodes 33-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 34-50. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita Category:Revived Sentai Ranger Episode